I LOVE U ALL
by jojoflamingo
Summary: Coco (one of my oc's) realized after pein attacked. That as shinobi she and her comrades could die at any second. She then decides to show to everyone that is important to her, how much they mean to her by saying how much she loves and appreciate them. cute one shot sasukexoc please read and review!


This is a one shot of naruto I was inspired by a song named "read all about it,by emili sunde " its a really beautiful song.

Summary: Coco (one of my oc's) realized after pein attacked. That as shinobi she and her comrades could die at any second. She then decides to show to everyone that is important to her, how much they mean to her by saying how much she loves and appreciate them.

Warnings: heavy sadness and lots of fluff.

-begin-

COCO'S POV

I was lying in the hospital bed looking up at the white ceiling. I sighed 'this really sucks. I hate hospitals' I thought. I looked beside me and let a small smile grace my lips as I saw naruto sprawled on the other bed. Snoring slightly with some bandages rapped around his body and his head. It looked like he would fall of the bed any second.

"Sasuke...bring back...sakura...love you...coco...don't...die" he muttered in his sleep. My eyes were wide then darkened looking downcast so that my hair cover my eyes 'my short battle with pein made me realize something. I'm a shinobi and could die any moment, my comrades could also die , its just I'm so scared, no... I'm not scared of the dying part, but for the sadness my friends would feel if I'm gone' I thought. ~because naruto...I love you~ my eyes widen as I remembered what hinata said and did for naruto.

I jump out of my bed grabbed my clothes changed into my ninja gear, and rushed of to my house " that's it!" I yelled. People stared at me as if I was crazy or something but I paid them no mind. I stormed into my house rushed upstairs . I grabbed a note book and some pencils and started some serious planning on what to do and listed the things.

-NOTES-

1. Team 10

~Spend some time with them at some BBQ(cause choji loves food). buy ino some flowers. Go cloud watching with shika.

2. Team guy

~ Train with lee a while. Spar with neji.

Talk about weapons with tenten

3. Team 8

~Help hinata with training. Do some cool pranks with kiba and akumaru

Talk about rare bug species with shino.

4. Finally team 7

~ Go shopping with sakura. Take naruto out for some ramen

Then...sasuke I Guess ill just wing it when it comes to him.

5. Tell them you appreciate and love them.

-NOTE END-

'Mwahahaha my plan is full proof ' I thought with an determined face. I ran of to find the ino-shika-cho trio. I found them at a BBQ restaurant. 'perfect...everything according to plan'

I burst in making most people look my way -still ignoring the people that think I'm crazy- and went straight to team 10

I grinned at them and sat down "sup, guys !" I yell. Shika sighed and muttered "troublesome...". Ino waved at me and choji just grinned " hey coco what brings you here?" Ino asked. I looked in her direction, then turned my attention to my bag and pulled the violet flowers I bought her. And gave it to her " here I got these for you" I smiled. Ino looked shocked but then smiled " thank you" she said gratefully.

I then scratched the back of my head sheepishly " yeah I just wanna to get you these to show how much I appreciate what your doing and for being my friend and all" I said and smiled. She then nodded, I then turned to choji "hey choji, what about you order anything from the menu and ill pay, you can have anything you like" i said cheerfully. "What, you really mean it!" He said excitedly I nod. "Oh boy what should I order hmmm?" He asked himself. I searched my bag again and pulled out a shougi board and handed it to shika " here this is for you" I said. He smiled and thanked me."Hey we should get together sometime and watch clouds" I said."Yeah" he agreed.

"Oh yeah one more thing guys, I love u all" they all were shocked but smiled anyway. We were done eating and we said our goodbye's.

I then walked to the training grounds and spotted team guy and ran over to them "hey tenten,lee,neji" I greeted them. "Hey" they greeted back. Lee was as usual doing some training and I walked over to him and asked" may I join you for training".he looked enthusiastic when I said those words

" YOSH! OF COURSE YOU CAN COCO-CHAN, MY YOUTHFULL FRIEND!" He yelled. I just chuckled at his hyper self. We then began our training.

-few hours later-

I was sweating a lot but I didn't mind I knew just asking lee to train with him will make him happy "thanks lee I really appreciate it" i said as i gave a thumbs up and grinned. He pulled me into a hug and spun me around while i laughed "THE YOUTH SHINES BRIGHT IN YOU MY FRIEND!" He yelled. Once he was done spinning me around -i was kinda dizzy after that- I then sat down next to tenten and began starting up a conversation about weapons it ended up me giving my black and silver katana to her, she was very grateful.

I quickly jumped up and pointed my finger to neji and said " I challenge you neji hyuuga to a battle" I said dramatically . He just gave me a 'WTF Look' and i just grinned. He eventually agreed to spar with me "no holding back" I said to him."Only if you do the same" he replied and I nodded. We began sparring. Well,... I ended with me getting my butt kicked but I didn't really cared. I laughed as walked of waving team guy goodbye and then yelled " hey lee, tenten, neji remember I love u all" I giggled at they're expressions, as I walked home my face was all bruised but I didn't care.

I walked of to find team 7. I found naruto at the hospital were I left him it was really hard to wake him up, but when I said something about ramen he bolted right out of bed and was ready on his way to ichiraku. I sighed and shook my head and followed after him when we entered the stand. Sakura was already there eating her diet ramen she ordered. I sweatdropped and sighed. "Oh hey coco, naruto what's up" she said. "Yo sakura I'm here to treat naruto for some ramen" I said. "hey sakura-chan tebayo! I'm hungry, hurry up coco" he said eagerly. We sat down and talked for a while, before our ramen arrived. " So sakura I was wondering if we could go shopping some time, ya know. some girl bonding time" I said to which she agreed to rather quickly." Okey need to go guys I have make a stop at team 8 also I love ya both, so bye bye " I said and waved at them. I walked out of the ramen stand and headed were kiba and the others were.

I arrived and was first greeted by hinata cause she was the one who saw me first and also her byakugan was activated "hello coco" she said shyly. I just smiled "yo hinata , mind if I help you with your training?" I asked."Yes please" she said politely

I helped with her training for a bit. "Okey that's it for today" I said. And she thanked me. I walked over to the others, and talked to shino about the rare bug species that I saw on my last mission. He answered all my questions and I could see he enjoyed me asking questions about his bugs. I finished my conversation with shino and walked over to kiba and asked him if I could play a bit with akumaru and chatted with kiba about some pranks we could pull "okey kiba hinata and shino there's something important I should let you know I love u all" I smiled at them and they smiled back.

-page break-

Its been almost a half a year since I done all those things, and I've been saying to my friends I love just about everyday so that they'll never forget. I have yet to tell sasuke that. I've never actually had a chance with the 4th great shinobi war going on and all.

-Later-

I can't believe it sasuke he's back on our side. Maybe ill say it sooner to him then I thought.

We were on the battle field I was hiding behind some bushes and I was looking at sasuke as he charged at madara full speed. I knew something bad was going to happen I just had that feeling in my gut so I performed a transportation jutsu, and just as madara was about to stab sasuke I was Infront of him with madara's blade right through my chest I coughed up some blood. He then pulled out the blade out of me, and I fell " COCO!" I heard sasuke yell as catches me "hehe I kinda saw that one coming" I joked and laughed but winced at the pain in my chest." WHAT THE HELL COCO! Why did you...?" He couldn't finish the sentence seeing as I lifted my fingers to his mouth, to shush him I smiled." Hey sasuke I wanted to let you know I LOVE U A-..." I also couldn't finish what I was saying as my eyes closed and it all went dark.

~beep~beep~beep~

That was all I heard it was really annoying. I opened my eyes to the same white ceiling I've been staring at a few months ago I looked around me to see all my friend around. But what was more surprising was sasuke was also there but he was right next to my hospital bed holding my hand rather tightly I blushed at the contact " um guys" they all turn they're attention to me . And yelled " COCO YOUR AWAKE!". I cringed at the load noises they were making. Hinata was crying and hugging me to death, sakura was also in tears , ino was smiling with tears at the corner of her eyes, lee was shouting something about my YOUTH naruto was also yelling with him and the rest of the guys + tenten was smiling.

"Gees, guys what did miss" I asked jokingly. "Well...you were out of it for a whole month so not much. except for naruto being selected to be the new hokage" tenten said. My eyes widen and I looked at naruto with admiration "I'm so proud of you, I knew you could do it, so let me guess you defeated madara?" I asked. "Yeah you know it tebayo!" Naruto yelled " oh and one more thing coco..." Neji began "WE ALL LOVE U COCO!" they all said at the same time. I was shocked and smiled "thanks guys" I said as tears began to well up in my eyes."Hey coco I love u " sasuke said as he kissed me. I blushed "I love u 2 sasuke" I said as I kissed him too.

~end~

This was my first one shot so tell me what you guys think!

~REVIEW PLEASE~


End file.
